Even the Longest Tunnels Have a Light at the End
by bballgirl22
Summary: So, Basically Phobos has a harem and Elyon is part of it. The guardians try to save her, but he has his eye on them and what if he captures two and makes their lives a living heck? R&R not good with genres, but R
1. Chapter 1

**Even the Longest Tunnels Have a Light at the End**

**A/N: Hey readers! This has been in my head for awhile now…well, the idea has. Its' going to be some MattXWill and quite a bit CorneliaXCaleb. I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**P.S. I've never written something this…dark…maybe not dark, but actual kind of cruel might be the better word, but I think after a little while, it gets better and more romance will occur. So, again, I've never done something like it, so constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.**

**Rating: M (it **_**is**_** a harem and some parts may be really graphic) Not for those with a weak stomach or the easily faint. At least, not in the beginning. I'll let you know when it gets better.**

**Pairings: Some Will/Matt, quite a bit Cornelia/Caleb**

Elyon Brown, true heir to the throne in Meridian, groaned in pain as her cousin, Miranda, who was able to turn into a spider-like thing, hurried over to see if she was okay. Miranda was one of the nice ones in the palace. As she allowed Miranda to check her over, she thought back to how she got here to begin with.

_3 Months Earlier_

_Elyon didn't know what to think. Her friends were some kind of fairies. They had just attacked the defenseless bookshop manager with some powers over the elements. She couldn't believe Cornelia didn't tell her! And now she finds out that she is a princess? This couldn't be happening!_

_She followed Cedric, the bookshop manager, through the light rain and into the store as he continued to explain to her that she had a brother and everything. How could friends or even her so-called 'parents' not have told her about this? They said they were protecting her, but how was that possible? They told her that her brother was evil, but he had made someone pose as a bookstore owner just to find her! How could he be evil?_

_Elyon was brought out of her thoughts as Cedric gently shook her._

"_Elyon, you have to be willing to go across the veil. Are you ready?" Cedric asked her as he bent down to be eye level with her. Memories flashed through Elyon's head before landing on what had just taken place._

"_I'm ready," Elyon nodded as Cedric took her hand and led her through a blue, circular, portal-type thing. If Elyon had only realized she would never be ready for what was about to happen._

_She had followed the handsome Lord Cedric through a Meridian street before she saw the palace. It was beautiful on the outside. She never expected what was on the inside._

"_Prince Phobos, I present your sister," Cedric hissed slightly. Phobos smirked before turning around with fake happiness and kneeling so Elyon could reach him._

"_Elyon, is it really you?" Phobos asked in a sugary-sweet voice. Of course it was her. He had been watching her for weeks, waiting until this moment._

"_I have a brother!" Elyon said happily as she ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back while looking over her shoulder at Cedric and nodding, telling him it was time. _

_Elyon gasped as Phobos pushed her back into Cedric. Her happiness turned to fear as Phobos let down the spell that had been making the castle beautiful, showing her all the horrible darkness._

"_Wh-What's going on?" Elyon stammered before letting out a scream when Cedric ripped off her shirt and pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Were her friends and 'parents' right all along? She tried to back away, but Cedric held her firmly by her wrists as Phobos advanced towards her._

**Present Time, Heatherfield**

Caleb ran into the Silver Dragon basement and froze when he saw the expressions on the guardians' faces, especially his girlfriend's. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

**A/N: What's wrong? Why are the guardians so anxious? Caleb is Cornelia's boyfriend? Haha, you bet. So, I know this was short, but it's kind of just a preview thing. It'll get more action-y (is that a word?) soon. Please review if you want this to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on? Yan Lin had Blunk find me. What's going on?" Caleb repeated his question after saying why he was there.

"Elyon is in Meridian, as you know…with Phobos," Will said haltingly.

"And Blunk was spying in the castle," Taranee added in shakily as the green passling entered the basement through a window.

"He saw-" Irma and Hay Lin started together before breaking off when tears threatened to spill over.

Caleb was confused as he looked over at Cornelia. What could have the girls so upset? Even Will, the strong leader, was trying to hold back tears.

"What did he see?" Caleb asked his girlfriend. Cornelia looked at him before she actually burst into tears and buried her face in her arms as she leaned on the table.

"Caleb, what Blunk saw is rather disturbing, especially to humans of the female sort," Yan Lin began, trying to word the explanation so he would understand why her granddaughter and her friends were so upset. "There were young women and girls of Meridian in one of the palace's underground chambers. These girls were naked and beaten, some of them no older than the guardians themselves. Phobos has a…harem," Even Yan Lin's voice broke on the last word of her explanation.

Caleb nodded faintly, understanding what was going on, finally. He walked slowly over to Cornelia, who was still crying, and bent down so he was next to her.

"Then, I say we get Matt and go to Meridian so we can save Elyon and all those other poor girls," Caleb said softly into his girlfriend's blond hair.

"Caleb is right," Will said sharply, some of the usual edge returning to her voice as she sent a quick text to Matt. "We're going to go as soon as Matt gets here."

"Really?" Cornelia lifted her head and looked over hopefully at Will as she grabbed Caleb's hand.

"You bet! I mean, Elyon probably misses all of Corny's sarcastic comments about clothes," Irma pointed out, trying to get smiles to show, which she did, even on Cornelia's face.

"Yeah, and since Mr. and Mrs. Brown have you know, been kind of captured by Phobos, Elyon can live with one of us!" Hay Lin pointed out brightly. Yan Lin smiled. "Where had Caleb been three months ago with this idea?" she thought to herself.

"Yeah, and we can all focus on our schoolwork," Taranee pointed out excitedly, causing everyone to groan. "Oh come on, I was excited about yours!" Taranee teasingly complained.

"I'm here!" Matt called as he raced into the room. "Will, you type really detailed texts."

"Sorry, but I kind of had to in order for you to realize the urgency," Will smiled at him.

"Alright, now that you have all perked up, go and be careful!" Yan Lin urged.

"Blunk lead the way," Blunk said as he opened a portal with the Tonga Tooth, the girls transformed and everyone stepped through it.

**A/N: I know, again it was short, but I've decided to keep these chapter short and sweet. And I also have no clue how long this story will be, so bear with me and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Please don't be mad at me!**

As the Guardians flew through the Meridian swamp, carrying Matt, Caleb, and Blunk, everyone could tell how torn up Cornelia was about this.

"Cornelia," Caleb looked up at her as she carried him over Meridian.

"Yeah?" Cornelia asked, not moving her eyes from the view in front of her. He knew they were dead-set on the castle.

"Everything is going to work out alright, I promise. I have faith in you and I…love you," Caleb smiled goofily up at her as she gasped. She wasn't used to him using the "L Word" yet but it made her smile.

"I love you, too," she said softly as they all landed just inside the palace wall.

"Alright, so we are not splitting up, no matter what. I guess we just sneak in," Will said, not really sure how to proceed.

"Irma, Hay Lin, and I will watch our backs," Taranee immediately volunteered, not wanting to go first. She was and still is the timid one of the group.

"That's actually a good idea, Taranee," Irma smiled at her friend, trying to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting," Hay Lin as she flew over to them and lifted her hands up in the shape of a camera lens.

Suddenly, Will and Cornelia stopped dead in front of a vent, causing the others to stop, too. Everyone gasped at the sight before them.

In the chamber lay the women of Phobos's harem, all looking horribly broken. Cornelia choked back a sob as Caleb protectively pulled her closer to him.

As Will stood stock still, staring ahead, Matt comfortingly squeezed her hand. The simple gesture broke her out of her trance as she shook her head and said,

"We're going down there, now."

After a deep breath, everyone followed Will's order and climbed through the vent, ready for one of the biggest battles yet.

Once the Guardians had made an appearance, guards came from all directions, as did Lord Cedric, who looked like he had been interrupted.

The fight had been ensuing for many minutes and Irma had finally decided to call a retreat. Blunk opened a portal with his Tonga Tooth, allowing everyone through it and closing it just before the guards were able to get through as well.

As everyone sat on the ground, shocked now that they had actually seen what Phobos was doing, they noticed something that made everyone's heart skip a beat. Will and Cornelia weren't among them.

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter and there was hardly any dialogue, but maybe you liked it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Great news everybody! TheFirstLostGirl1987 and I have decided to cowrite the rest of this story. So, she wrote this chapter so enjoy!**

Phobos smirked as two of the guardians were dragged into the throne room. His gaze flickered towards the girl whom he had made the head of his harem. Shadow stood proudly two feet to his left and one foot back. He hands were behind her back, her feet slightly apart and her head down. Her long black hair fell to her waist. She was dressed in a black lace bra and panties, while a long black overcoat covered her shoulders and fell to the floor. Phobos turned his attention back to his latest toys. 

"Take them to the west wing for inspection." Phobos ordered and the Guardians were dragged back out of the throne room.

"Shadow." Phobos called and she knelt on one knee at her master's feet. 

"Yes master?" She asked and he pulled her chin up so he could look into her inky blue eyes. 

"You will over see the inspection, then bring the red head to my chambers. Then you can excuse yourself for the night, visit your family but be back by nightfall tomorrow." He said letting go of her chin and looking away. 

"Yes master. Thank you master. I will have her ready in an hour." Shadow kissed her master's hand, bowed and then exited the throne room and made her way to the west wing. 

Shadow had been the first in Prince Phobos' harem, when she was only thirteen and since then she had been the head of his harem, his most faithful. How could she not be? Phobos made sure her mother and little brother were kept safe, well fed and looked after. She was allowed certain privileges, her own room and things, freedom to visit her family when she had permission and when she wasn't needed she could walk freely around the castle. She reached the west wing and pushed open the double doors. She crossed over to the red head and looked down at her. She was around thirteen, fourteen no older than she had been when she had started the harem. 

"Are you a virgin?" She asked bluntly and the red head glared at her. 

"What's it to you?" She snapped and Shadow rolled her eyes. 

"Prince Phobos will take you tonight. I am to prepare you and I wish to know so I can prepare you for what will happen. I will repeat my question, are you a virgin?" Shadow never lost her calm and she didn't show any emotion. 

"Yes." The red head choked. "Please, help us. You must not want this. We can help you, please." She begged and Shadow felt slightly disgusted at the sniveling girl, but she also remembered how she had felt when she had first been brought into the harem. 

"I know you must be scared but there is nothing I can do. You will come with me now." Shadow said as a guard took hold of Will's arm and steered her into a large bathroom. The guard left to stand outside the door. Shadow strode across the room and began to run a bath in the large bath tub. She took off her coat and looked at the guardian. 

"Strip," She ordered and the red head's eyes widened, she took a step back, shaking her head. Shadow once again rolled her eyes.  
"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way, you do as your told now or I do it for you." She put her hands on her hips. If she could make the red head obey before she was taken to Phobos, this might be easier for her. Will felt completely helpless as she fumbled with her top and skirt. She kicked them away and stood in her underwear. 

"Those too." Shadow said and Will fought tears as she stripped completely. Shadow switched off the water and jerked her head towards the tub. Will walked forwards and got in it. She gasped as warm water hit her head as Shadow began to wash her hair. Will smelt strawberries as Shadow began to apply shampoo and conditioner. If Will could have forgotten everything that was happening and was going to, she might have actually enjoyed it. Shadow finished washing the girl's hair and grabbed the soap in it's place.  
"Stand up." She commanded and Will shakily did so. Shadow lathered soap into her hands and began to wash Will's entire body. Shadow, grabbed her by the small of her back and picked up the razor blade and began to shave Will's legs and under her arms. Shadow then scrubbed her down completely again. Shadow then dried her down and steered Will towards the next door. 

"What size are you?" Shadow asked, sitting Will down in front of a vanity. 

"Erm..." Will bit her lip. Her mom had always nagged her about getting properly measured but she had never been bothered. 

"Well you look about a C, we'll try a 36 as well." She moved around and found a black corset with green ribbons. She picked out a pair of matching underwear and walked back to the red head. She pulled the girl up and began to fasten the corset. She moved her feet into the underwear and pulled the thong up. She then sat her down at the vanity and began to dry and style the red head's hair. Then she applied a little make up.  
"Well you're ready. Don't speak and don't fight him. It's easier." She said as she led the girl up to Phobos' chamber. Shadow opened the door and Will gave her a pleading look, tears in her eyes. Shadow sighed and wiped away the tears with her thumbs.

"It will be alright child." She said and pushed Will inside without another word.  
Shadow waited outside for Phobos to arrive before leaving. He came up the stairs and she bowed to him. 

"Before you leave, would you please deal with the blonde in the dungeons and take her to the West Wing. Then you can leave." Phobos said and she bowed and left. 

Phobos entered his chambers to find the red headed guardian stood near the window trying to get out. He chuckled and walked over to her observing her. Unlike the blonde in the dungeon she was scared, something that turned him on. He crossed the room, shedding his clothes in the progress. He wanted her to see him properly; he would show her his dominance, his power. His arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed the crook of her neck. Will froze as she felt his lips on her skin. 

"Hmmm it seems that Shadow has done her job well. But I must give the credit where it is due." He whispered in her ear turning her in a sharp movement to face him and crashed his lips to hers. Will was shaking violently as Phobos worked the corset's ribbon and it fell to the floor. She instinctively went to cover herself but he grabbed hold of her wrists. 

"You will never cover yourself in my presence." He said and threw her on the bed. He looked at her with pure lust and hunger. He walked over to the bed and Will tried to look anywhere but at his... area. Phobos noticed this and smirked. He climbed over to the bed and examined his prize. Her full breasts rose and fell as she breathed heavily. Phobos reached out and caressed her left breast, his mouth latching on to her right nipple, which hardened and Will gasped, her back arching. Phobos rubbed himself against her and she gave a small moan. Tears were falling down Will's face as she tried to make her body stop responding to him. He trailed kisses down her body and pulled off the thong with his teeth, leaving her ready and waiting. Phobos thrust his tongue into her opening and Will half gasped, half sobbed at the realization that she was going to be raped, she was going to loose her virginity to this... man. He moved up her body and rubbed himself against her before pushing in, smirking in satisfaction as he broke her barrier. He began to thrust in and out until he found release. He pulled out of her and looked down to see the spark in her eyes fade, an admit of defeat. He got up off the bed and dressed himself, turning to face her. 

"Someone will come and tend to you." He spoke calmly before leaving the room.

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm thinking this will be finished up by 10 chapters, if not sooner.**

Back at the Silver Dragon, Caleb and Matt were frantic, as was everyone else.

"Grandma," Hay Lin said. "What are we going to do?"

Yan Lin sighed as she looked at her granddaughter and her friends. She really didn't know what to say. They couldn't attack Phobos with just the five of them. It was impossible. They would all be captured if they tried it.

"I'm not sure, Hay Lin," Yan Lin began sadly. "There is no way only you five can fight Phobos alone."

The five of them nodded solemnly as they went back to pacing the room. Blunk was watching them, his head swiveling back and forth.

"What if we get people to help us?" Irma asked suddenly. All heads turned to her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "What?" she asked. She didn't know the next step in her plan. Luckily, Taranee did.

"Irma has a good idea. We have to go with it. It's our only choice. Caleb, you can get the rebels involved. I'm sure there are more of us than there are of them and we can take them together," Taranee said.

"Good idea. I'll get a hold of Aldarn," Caleb said as he walked away with his phone.

"Yeah, but what's the next step?" Matt asked.

"Once we get the okay from the rebels, we lay low for a couple of days. If we wait, Phobos's guard will go down. Then we arrange groups at certain points outside the castle. Caleb will give the signal and we'll attack. One team will find Will. The other team will find Cornelia. The rest of us will fight off the guards and then Irma, Hay Lin, and I will find Elyon," Taranee finished explaining her plan.

"They're in," Caleb said as he returned to the room. Taranee outlined her plan to him again.

"Why do we have to wait?" Caleb asked angrily.

"Caleb, Phobos knows we're going to try to save them. If we don't show for a few days, he'll think we aren't coming and let his guard down. That's when we attack," Taranee explained.

"Fine, Thursday it is," Caleb said. It was Monday. That gave them three days.

**A/N: So, like I said, most of these chapters will be short and sweet and I'll try to wrap this story up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to ACompanyOfSwans for this chapter **

"Let's try this one more time," came the arrogant American drawl. "You tell me why I'm here, what you've done with Elyon, surrender quietly, and you don't get your butt kicked." 

Prince Phobos, lurking in the shadowy doorway of the prison, raised his eyebrows. He wasn't used to his concubines being so . . . proud. Humiliation, fear, and self loathing were the emotions he usually identified in their eyes. Oh well. Easily remedied. He would soon bring the vain blonde chained before him down a peg or two. 

"And another thing . . . " The tail end of Cornelia's sentence died in her throat as Prince Phobos stepped out of the shadows and simply stood quietly, observing. All of a sudden, Cornelia was uncomfortably aware of the shackles pinning her wrists to the wall. A guard could have easily been tricked or defeated. If the girls were here, maybe even Prince Phobos could have been escaped. But she, Cornelia, on her own, against Phobos? All of a sudden, her chances of success were looking frighteningly slim. 

"You were saying?" responded Phobos casually. He knocked Cornelia's obnoxious, superior drawl out of the park. 

"I was saying . . ." Cornelia began as confidently as she could, but then trailed into a pathetic whisper; "What have you done with Elyon?" 

"Elyon is perfectly fit and healthy. That's all you need to know about her. At the moment, I'm more interested in you." 

"What do you want with me?" queried Cornelia fearfully.  
Phobos, being a man of action rather than words, used his magic to disappear and then reappear, inches away from Cornelia's porcelain features, and procuring a knife, slit through the side of her blue top. Cornelia stiffened in terror as the material slid effortlessly from her slender frame. Vague, shadowy impressions of grim news reports and grotesque rumors of missing girls flitted around her head. 

Phobos observed with an air of nonchalance as her torso met the cool, moist air of the dungeon. Elyon was pale, her skin creamy and begging to be broken. Cornelia's was tanned and golden, like her hair. Phobos placed his hands on either side of her collar bone, and took a moment to revel in his power. 'I could snap her neck like a twig,' he considered. Disregarding this notion, Phobos moved his hands lower, barely cresting over Cornelia's breasts, down to where her skirt began. He slowly untied the knot that kept it in place. As the skirt rippled to the floor, he ripped her tights off-an aggressive gesture, yet he never lost the calm, slightly amused expression on his handsome face. 

Meanwhile, Cornelia had been paralyzed in terror, closing her eyes in humiliation. She didn't want this, she didn't want this, she didn't want –  
She inhaled sharply in pain as Phobos forced a finger into her dry opening. She thought she might pass out from the pain as he mercilessly scissored and stretched. It was nothing compared to what awaited her. Phobos began to undo certain ties in his robes, not removing them, but creating an opening . . . he pressed against Cornelia's nude body, as she was chained to the wall. Cornelia desperately tried to create a hedge of thorns in the wall, that would push Phobos away, but there was no soil . . . Cornelia screamed shrilly, as the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her short life shot like an arrow up her spine, as Phobos forced himself into her. Phobos closed his eyes, celebrating the moment, as Cornelia's barrier gave way. She could scream as loudly as she liked, to her heart's content . . . there was no one to hear. And scream she did, as Phobos thrust inside her like a dog in heat. All she could think about was the pain and the terror. It seemed like an eternity to Cornelia, but it was over in a matter of minutes, Phobos having been somewhat starved of this kind of intimacy recently. Phobos briskly pulled out, straightened his robes and pushed a strand of his long platinum hair away from his brow. He was perfectly calm and composed-what he had done represented the most brutal thing that ever happened to the Earth guardian-a cruelty that would haunt her for the rest of her life-yet to him it was nothing. Perhaps it was his way of asserting his dominance over females-the factor that had made it illegal for him to ascend the throne as King. 

"One of my servants will attend you shortly," said Phobos in even tones. She would make a welcome addition to his harem. The dark Prince turned and swept out of the dungeon, to the opulence and splendour of the palace above. 

Cornelia was slumped forward. The shackles attached to her wrists were the only things that prevented her from falling to the floor. The absolute defeat in her eyes would have been immensely startling for anyone who knew the proud, vain young woman. Cornelia strove to keep her mind blank, to walk the line between never forgetting and never indulging in her pain. She was broken, and for the moment, was without remedy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, here's the big chapter.**

It was finally Thursday. Taranee had all of her groups in place at every possible entrance to the castle. All she had to do was tell Caleb to give the signal.

"Go ahead, Caleb. It's time," Taranee told him grimly. A moment later, the fight was on.

While the fight raged on, Matt broke off into a small hallway and started searching the rooms. Taranee had told him will was on this side of the castle somewhere.

As he rounded a corner, he quickly pressed himself against the wall to get out of view of the guard. He breathed a sigh of relief as the guard passed by and hurried on his way.

At the end of the hallway, he saw a lone door and hesitantly walked toward it. He peeked through the key hole and saw Phobos thrusting into his terrified girlfriend. As much as he wanted to break the door down and get in there, he knew Phobos would leave to join the fight. As he fought to keep his rage in check, Phobos stood up and redressed himself before leaving through another entrance. As soon as the evil prince was gone, Matt flung the door. He ran over to Will's bare, crying figure and wrapped his arms around her.

"Will, it's alright. I'm here," Matt whispered to her. She looked up at him and recognition flashed through her eyes as she nodded. "Let's get you out of here," he told her as he lifted her into his arms and ran back down the hallway.

Caleb, meanwhile had gone in the opposite direction. He was taking the path that led to the dungeons. As he hurried along, he kept telling himself to wait until the coast was clear. There was no way he could win a battle against Phobos or Cedric alone.

As he reached the entrance to the dungeon, he slowed to a quiet walk and made his way to the door, where he peered through the barred window. He gasped he clenched and unclenched his fists, doing his best not to kick open the door. Cornelia was handcuffed hand and foot to the wall and her clothes were gone. Cedric was sliding his long, snake tongue over her breasts and thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Suddenly, another door opened.

"Lord Cedric, Prince Phobos requests your presence at the fight upstairs, now," Aguard said before hurrying away. Cedric sighed as redressed himself and changed into his snake form. He slithered out the door and slammed it behind him, leaving the dungeon empty except for Cornelia and the hidden Caleb.

Caleb quickly threw the door and ran to Cornelia's side. He broke the metal cuffs holding her to the wall and took off his trench coat to wrap it around her.

"Cornelia, it's alright. I promise I won't let them hurt you any more," Caleb whispered comfortingly in her ear. Cornelia nodded slightly, fear still evident in her eyes. He lifted her into his arms and started running back to the front of the castle.

Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin flew up to the top of the castle, knowing exactly whereto look for Elyon. They reached her door in one of the towers and Taranee threw a fireball at it, weakening it enough that Hay Lin's wind blew it down. They flew into the room, their elements at the ready. Elyon was lying on her bed dressed in a thin, almost see-through robe.

"Guys!" Elyon's eyes lit up when she saw her friends.

"Come on Elyon, let's get you out of here," Taranee said gently.

"Guys, relax, I'm not a piece of glass," Elyon grinned at her friends before floating up to them. "Come on!" The four of them flew out of the room together.

The three groups met up right behind the fight, near the door.

"We need to move, now!" Matt said. "Phobos spotted us! He's coming!" The other two groups glanced behind them and saw Phobos gaining ground on them.

"Blunk! Hurry up and open the portal!" Caleb yelled.

"Got it!" Blunk said. Everyone flew threw, but Phobos was just inches away. AS Blunk closed the portal, Phobos reached through. It looked like he

might beat the portal from closing!

**A/N: One more chapter guys! Please review!**

Ten minutes later, everyone was waiting for Will and Cornelia to wake up. They had fainted during the whole portal epidemic.

"We need to free the rest of my people from that horrible…horrible…I don't even know what!" Elyon cried.

"We will," Caleb assured her.

"Elyon, why are you so perky?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

"Let's just say I'm stronger than Phobos thinks I am," Elyon grinned. "And I can fake some stuff." She winked.

As they talked, Will blinked and sat up. Her eyes landed on Matt.

"Am I okay?" she asked quietly.

"You're…you're fine Will. You'll get through this. You're a strong girl," Matt told her as he wrapped his arm around her.

"All of you are strong girls," Yan Lin smiled. Will smiled weakly at her in return.

"Cornelia!" Caleb cried out happily as the blond shakily sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," Cornelia said quietly as Caleb put his arm around her waist. "I'm still scared."

"You're a strong girl, too. You will all get through this. Just remember that even the longest tunnels have a light at the end," Yan Lin told them all just as Blunk fell through the window, causing some smiles to form. It was true.

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
